


Release Your Inhibitions

by bleedforyou1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry P. & Draco M., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco's lust charm gets thwarted by none other than Harry Potter, Draco finds himself with a handful of a lusty Saviour and he can't help but give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Your Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> _The snakes were slithering down the corridors and quickly wrapping themselves around him. Around his legs, arms, and eventually his neck. He screamed and tried to pull them off, but to no avail. Just then, when he could feel his breath dying, he saw a light—shining and pouring into the halls, bright and white._

_The snakes were slithering down the corridors and quickly wrapping themselves around him. Around his legs, arms, and eventually his neck. He screamed and tried to pull them off, but to no avail. Just then, when he could feel his breath dying, he saw a light—shining and pouring into the halls, bright and white._

 _Someone was here! Someone would help him, and kill the damn snakes for him! Perhaps it was his recent crush, that wonderful, bushy haired, Gryffindor girl. The moment the light would die down and she would reveal herself, Draco would go and snog the life out of her._

 _And the moment the light dimmed, he realized it was_ not _Hermione. That figureless dark shape was much taller. Draco found himself aching to see who it was…_

"Wake up, you git!" Someone was whacking him in the head with a pillow.

"Eh?" Draco grunted unintelligibly at the person, looking up blearily at the boy standing above him.

"Draco, we're fucking late to breakfast! Get up! I wouldn't even have bothered, but you _are_ my potions partner," Blaise was saying.

"Oh hell!" Draco groaned, getting up and dragging himself out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me sooner if you were going to shit about it?"

"Well I bloody well tried, you dimwit. You're like half-inferi when you're asleep!"

"Suck it, Zabini," he said as he pulled his robes on and walked over to the washroom.

"Been there, done that," Blaise laughed as Draco flung his toothbrush at him. "I have no desire to do it again."

"Yeah right, like you don't dream of it every night," Draco growled. He brushed through his hair quickly, loving the feel of soft silkiness underneath his fingertips.

"At least I don't dream of bloody mudblood Gryffindors!"

Draco _seriously_ thought about causing bodily harm to his best friend.

"I can't believe you brought that up. I said that in fucking confidence to you, and here go shouting it in the fucking loo?" Draco snarled at him. "Don't you dare, Zabini. I have secrets about you too—and there a million times worse."

Draco had learned how to fight over the summer after the war, because he would need to defend himself against every pureblood/death-eater/Malfoy hater out there. Plus, since Crabbe had…passed away (it still hurt to think about it, so Draco just tried not to)… Goyle had also taken off and was now living with his mother in Sweden.

Already, it had only been two months of his "eighth year" at Hogwarts, but he had already been attacked by wand twice, and beaten-up in the corridor after breakfast once. There were also the various name-callings, pushes in the corridors, trip-jinxes, ripped textbooks, threats and other modes of violence.

But Draco never fought back; he only defended himself as best as he could. He knew no teacher would ever take his side if he got into trouble, and he currently didn't have much of a home to go to after the war-repercussions had taken over nearly every possession in his house. Malfoy Manor was now a hallow building, with nothing of the previous glory it used to be.

Only twenty Slytherins had returned, and three more were sorted into their house. The once-full dormitory was nearly empty.

A lot in Draco's life was now empty.

These past few days have been the worst for Draco, and he had begun lashing out in anger towards everything. It could have been that the object of his desire was impossibly in love with Weasley, or it could have been that stupid Potter had disgustingly beat him in the recent Quidditch match. Now that they were both team captains, there was more of a competition than ever.

Blaise was silent for a few moments and Draco calmed himself down. It was only teasing, he knew, but it still hurt, because he knew that a few years ago, Draco would never have believed that he would like Hermione. He couldn't believe what an arse he had been, when he was younger, and that he had actually treated people like that… it was horrible.

"Let's just… go," Blaise murmured, looking anywhere but at Draco, picking up his book bag and heading out. Draco paused for a minute and then did the same, leaving the dungeons quietly.

It had all started three weeks ago, during a bloody transfiguration assignment. They had plenty of new teachers, and a few old ones as well. Slughorn was still teaching potions (but only with promises to his pay raise), Hagrid remained the Care of Magical Creatures teacher (thank _Merlin_ he didn't need to take that course), Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawny, and others were still here as well.

However, they had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hawthorne, who was the newest fantasy for every Hogwarts male student (except the gay ones). Draco himself had wanked to thoughts about her, but that was only the first few weeks of school, before he started his mission: the seduction of Hermione Granger.

Since McGonagall was Headmistress, they now had a new transfiguration teacher also: the devil. No, seriously, this woman (Professor Lenningway, ugh) was absolutely horrendous. She was a billion years old (actually in her late 50s probably) and she was disgustingly rude and gave them piles of homework.

During a particularly painful assignment, the devil paired up the class—the Slytherins had Gryffindor partners. Weasley was with Nott (lots of bloody noses there), Potter was with Zabini (not too bad, because they were both insanely gay), and last but not least: Malfoy and Granger.

The first few weeks were just _bad_. Draco didn't even like thinking about it. But after an incident with Granger telling Lenningway that some mistake was hers instead of Draco's, he had been relatively better to her. And then, when their transfigured set of quills had started attacking Granger, he had healed every wound down her arm and sucked the ink out of her blood system with his wand.

After they were even, they had become friends (somewhat); and even though she was still madly, completely in-love with stupid Weasley, Draco had begun to lust after her. So after days of watching them together, he began his plan to seduce the heck out of this girl. It was just _lust_ , so honestly, after a couple nights, the charms would wear off and she could go back to her dumb boyfriend or whatever, and he would be fine.

Once they made it to potions that day, Draco and Blaise sat down at their usual table in the back. Draco looked up from his desk and stared at the brown-haired girl sitting with Potter while Weasley sat in front of her with Finnigan.

 _Today is the day_ … Draco thought to himself as Slughorn chattered to the class about the potion they would be working on today. The Blood-Replenishing potion was a useful healer's potion. Draco scoffed internally. He had learned how to make this potion two summers ago; it would be easy as hell.

This would give him plenty of time to cast a charm he learned three days ago from a library book and then wander into the very large ingredients cupboard. And there, he would fully engrain his lips onto Granger's and make her want him just as much as he wanted her.

He realized he was grinning in glee when Blaise looked at him and raised an eyebrow. _I never should have told him about my crush on Granger, but I suppose that's what I get for drinking the whole bottle of firewhiskey_ , Draco thought.

The class began to work on the potions quietly, trying to figure out the steps from their textbooks. Draco worked quickly and efficiently, telling Zabini what to do. The only reason Blaise allowed the orders is because he knew Draco was ten times better than him in Potions, and he needed the good grade.

They were the first ones done, and when Slughorn came by and checked everything over, they got a small smile from him. Now that he was their House Head, he was much easier to get along with.

Draco looked over at Granger and Potter's table, and saw that they were slightly struggling and arguing over the instructions. He chuckled to himself at Granger's robes, which were soaked in some solution and also at Potter's face which was covered in some green gloppy substance. Those two were _not_ good partners. Granger and Draco had worked much better.

He carefully aimed his wand underneath the table at Granger's body, making sure to rehearse the powerful lust charm in his head before he murmured it under his breath, focusing all of his energy on his target.

Once the spell was cast, Draco quickly made his way to the cupboard, telling Zabini not to wait for him after class. But then again, Draco didn't see what happened in the second he looked away.

Just as Draco's charm flew across to the intended target, Potter slammed his chair back and stood up, heading in the direction of Slughorn's desk and getting in the charm's way. Draco was already on his way to the cupboard when Harry looked up and felt his blood chilling. He followed Draco quickly, going into the cupboard right behind the blonde boy.

"Ah, Granger, I knew the spell would work," Draco said. The lights were closed, so he felt around for the body he knew was there. "Wait a second, since when are you as tall as me?"

He let out a gasp as a very _not-_ female body pressed against his own.

"Oh Malfoy," a manly voice whispered in his ear.

"Potter?" Draco squeaked out. _SHIT! I think my spell hit_ him _instead! That bloody prat ruins everything!_ "Quit that you moron—oh!"

And just then, Potter pressed his full, sleek lips against Draco's own, driving his brain to insanity. _Am I SERIOUSLY kissing Harry fucking Potter right now?_

Oh, and what a kiss it was. Who knew Potter had the power to snog someone's breath away? Draco found himself responding in a very inappropriate manner. _Why am I getting aroused by this_? He thought in panic.

He had only ever kissed two boys before, Zabini and Nott, and that was in his experimentation stage two years ago. Of course, he realized that he liked boys just as much as girls, but that didn't mean he could be aroused by bloody Potter!

With that thought in mind, Draco pushed Potter away from him, and sent a silence charm to the door and locked it, flicking on the lights. He regretted that immediately. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of a just-snogged and very aroused Harry Potter.

His hair was even more of a disaster, his robes were open and showing the slightest bit of chest, and Draco had to close his eyes and remind himself to breathe.

 _Not Potter, anyone but Potter. What is wrong with you, Draco?_ He berated himself. He opened his eyes slowly and watched as Potter grinned like a loon at him.

"What the hell are you grinning at, Potter?" Draco growled.

"At you, sexy," Harry smiled even bigger before practically pouncing on Draco again, claiming his lips like they were _his_ only.

Draco _did_ try to stop him, really. Who knew how enthusiastic a lusted-up Potter would be? Well, Draco supposed it was really his fault, since it was _his_ charm that was making Potter act this way.

"Potter, if you don't let go of me, I'll hex your balls off. Don't think I won't!" Draco snapped irritably. Harry backed off a bit but was still too close—Draco couldn't breathe through the proximity.

He was getting angry now. He was mad that it was Potter and not Granger that was doing this, he was mad that he was getting aroused by it. He was pissed because Potter's eyes were so damn green and just _pretty_ , and he was especially mad that he wanted Potter so damn much right now, and he couldn't have him because once the spell wore off in less than five minutes, the stupid Savior would kill him.

"I thought you had a thing for Hermione. But I'm glad you picked me," Potter whispered, curling his fingers through Draco's hair.

And Draco lost it.

Later, he blamed it on slipping on a toadstool or something in the cupboard, but at the moment, Draco literally locked his lips to Potter's and wrapped his arms and legs around the boy's body in a desperate attempt to get at him.

Harry slightly buckled under the added weight of Draco's body, but he quickly braced his arms on the wall behind the blonde's head and held Draco up.

"I shouldn't— this is a bad idea—fuck—you're gonna hate me—it's just a lust charm…" Draco was gasping against Harry's lips ( _and when did he become_ Harry _anyway?)_ and practically rutting against him.

"I want you so much, it hurts," Harry moaned. Suddenly, they both felt hardness against each other, and they groaned. "Could _never_ hate this."

 _How could I have wanted anyone but him_? Draco thought as he threaded his finger's through the boy's raven hair. No one could compare to this boy, licking the side of Draco's neck wantonly, and smoothly shifting up and down against his aching cock. He let out a squeal as the pushing became faster and his body was wrenched tight like elastic.

"Draco… Mmm," Potter moaned again, and then went still. Draco felt a warm wetness against his trousers and with a shout, he came as well.

"I think… that was the best…orgasm… of my life…" Draco gasped out, his head spinning. Harry leaned his head against his shoulder and tried to even his breathing as well. Draco waved his wand between them, casting a cleaning charm.

"Hmm, yes," he said. "Oh, and by the way, that charm you accidently hit me with ten minutes ago? It wasn't a lust charm. It was an inhibition reducer."

Draco's head snapped up and he struggled for a moment, releasing his hold on Harry's neck and waist, even though it _hurt_ to let go.

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about?" He said fiercely, straightening his robes.

"Yeah, it was a charm that takes away every ounce of shyness you have. It's commonly mistaken for a lust charm. I know because last year, some Ravenclaw girl tried to use it on me, and Hermione told me about it."

Draco was shaking now. Embarrassment, fear, and anxiety were wrapping around his stomach tightly and he backed away, trying to open the door. He wondered why no one else had tried to come in. Had it really only been ten minutes ago?

 _What have I done?_ Draco thought as he tried to remember the charm he used to lock the door.

"Draco, wait! I didn't mind, with you, I mean. I… I've been trying to talk to you, for so long. But you always seemed to be disgusted by me, even after Hermione and you became friends—"

"Don't lie, Potter. I know how much you hate me—"

"No, no, I don't hate you! Just please, listen to me—"

But Draco couldn't take it—he finally unlocked the door and scrambled out, fixing his hair and robes and rushing to his table to go sit down.

"Where were you?" Blaise asked, with a knowing look in his dark eyes.

"None of your business, Zabini. Shut the fuck up and help me bottle this potion," Draco snarled at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry and Hermione begin to pack up their things as well, even though their potion was a gross greenish color instead of the beautiful emerald it was supposed to be. Harry was staring at him, but Draco pretended not to notice.

"Draco, come on, tell me what you and Potter were doing in the closet! I thought you were going to seduce Granger, not him!" Blaise was whispering at him.

Draco simply shook his head and kept on scowling, waiting for Slughorn to dismiss him so that he could go to his room and hide in his bed forever.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Hawthorne today…I had such a good dream about her last night," Nott was saying as they cleaned up their tables.

 _Shit! I forgot I had Defense Against the Dark Arts afterwards! I can't stand another hour in the same room as Potter!_ Draco was thinking nervously.

Just as Slughorn released them, Draco had practically run out of the class and down the corridor. He went into the boy's bathroom and locked the door, making sure no one else was in there.

Looking in the mirror, he saw the after-effects of his rendezvous with Potter. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dilated. His nose was still clogged with Harry's wondrous scent.

Suddenly, the door was being unlocked and Draco swiftly turned around at the sound of footsteps coming in.

"Draco?"

"What do you want, Harry?" He tried to growl, but it sounded more like a pathetic whimper.

Harry walked over to him, staring with those stupidly gorgeous green eyes, and then he was running a hand down Draco's arm. Draco shivered and bit down on his bottom lip that still tasted like Harry.

"That was the first time you called me Harry… I love that," he whispered, stroking his thumb against Draco's lips. "I also love how gorgeous you are…how bitchy and clever you are…"

"Stop," Draco croaked, feeling his chest throb.

"No, I don't want to. I never want to stop…"

His lips landed on Draco's again, but with less urgency and more sweetness. It made Draco's toes curl.

"You were only acting like that because of the charm," Draco mumbled rather pitifully.

"Yes, but that charm only worked because I already had feelings for you," Harry smiled. "Now, tell me. Even though you meant to charm Hermione, after what just happened, do you still want to be with me?"

"I…" Draco swallowed. It was make-it or break-it time. It felt good to know that Harry had let Draco make that decision, even though all of this was Draco's fault in the first place. "Will it be more than just rutting in the potions cupboard?"

Harry laughed and kissed him again, murmuring against his lips.

"Of course, love."


End file.
